


The Christmas Wish

by ConWeCallLove, HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Explicit Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Liam, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConWeCallLove/pseuds/ConWeCallLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's life was never perfect, he never had experienced a relationship with a good alpha, all of them always ended up only wanting to be with him for their ruts. Being one of the few omegas in town, not to mention being one of the only three male omegas, word got around. But, Liam decided to take matters into his own hands and put himself on a dating website and he got a hit within minutes. It was a male who was looking for someone to settle down with. </p><p>As Liam got to message him, they decided to meet on Christmas Eve, before they both had a big party to go to. The night before they would meet, Liam witnessed a shooting star, and he decided to make a wish. But, now he has to repeat Christmas Eve until he gets it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a story that ConWeCallLove and I came up with last night and now we're writing this. This is going to be six parts and we have each part planned out. I hope you enjoy this lovely christmas inspired story.

 

 

Liam whimpered as his so-called-alpha was yelling at him again. He didn't even know what he was getting yelled at for this time. He was just minding his own business doing his homework when James came home already angry about something, and of course he decides to take it out on poor Liam.

"You're just a worthless omega, I don't even know why I started dating you. You don't even want to help me through my ruts anymore. Omegas are only needed for ruts, and now you're being ridiculous. You're such a worthless fucking piece of shit," He yelled, continuing on the name calling, not caring that Liam was whimpering loudly as he cried silently.

James didn't even care the the old lady that lived next door called the cops on him for a domestic dispute. They caught him still yelling at him and arrested him because he almost took a swing at Liam for not answering when he spoke to him.

The old lady, known as Sally, came over after the cops left with a cup of tea and some cookies. Liam curled on the couch next to her as she told him a story about how she thought when she couldn't find her alpha that she was done. But, just because many people had come and gone, there is still someone out there waiting for you.

Liam nodded listening to her and smiled when she ran her fingers through his hair, "Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem deary, I knew that alpha was no good for you. I just took matters into my own hands," Sally says smiling down at Liam as the small omega lets out a soft sigh. Liam had really thought that James was a good alpha, but it turned out he was just like the others. Liam was starting to wonder if he was ever going to find the right one, at the rate he was going it felt like he was just going to end up like Sally and give up...

"Do you think I'll ever find my alpha?" Liam finds himself asking, looking up at Sally who once again just smiles at him.

  
"That's all up to you hun, but he is out there," Sally says reassuringly and Liam leaves it at that before he finds himself falling asleep on Sally's lap.

\--------

It was a cold Tuesday in early December when Liam finally decided that it was time to try again. It had been about a month since he last talked or saw James and Liam was ready to move on to the next chapter of his life. He was done with being used, done with the alphas who just wanted a nice fuck every once in awhile. So that's how Liam found himself signing up for a dating site, filling in each question with the utmost honesty. It didn't take him long to finish, the omega feeling quite confident with his profile once it was officially done.

He browsed the website, blocking some of his old acquaintances, and even some of his ex's before he continued to browse. He clicked the button to go to the matching part and he swiped left on majority of the people that he was shown, but he stopped at a certain profile.

The man's name was Harry Styles and he was an alpha. He was a 26 year old manager at a pet store, not to mention he owns a few animals of his own. His profile picture was of him in a beige-ish hat holding a tiny little scruffy dog. Liam cooed at the photo, not just because of the puppy, just that Harry looked at ease in the photo. Liam continued to scroll through the photos and he couldn't believe at how many tattoos that he had, it made Liam shift in his seat. Liam had a thing for men with tattoos, and Harry fit the bill to a t.

Liam decided that he had enough looking at Harry's profile and exited out of the app all together. He texted his friends before he pocketed his phone to go into the kitchen to make something eat for himself. He turned on the radio that was playing all classic Christmas music and jammed out to it.

Once he was finished with the food, he banged on his wall signalling Sally that dinner was ready. They always made sure that they ate dinner together one night a week since Liam had been feeling lonely, as did Sally. So, they take turns at whose apartment they will host it, and this week it was Liam's.

Sally came in a few minutes later, a fresh plate of cookies in her hands as she walks into Liam's dining room. Liam smiles brightly at her before taking them, placing them on the counter before they both sat down at the table. Sally started the conversation, telling Liam all about her week as Liam just listened contently. Sally liked to talk, but Liam didn't mind, he was a good listener.

"So what about you Liam? Anything exciting happen?" Sally asks once she finally finishes describing her day. Liam smiles softly, shrugging a little as he thought of what to tell Sally.

"Not really, I mean I did set up a dating profile today... but that's about the most exciting thing I've done all week, if I'm honest," Liam says, looking at Sally for her reaction. Sally's opinion meant a lot to Liam, she was practically his best friend.

"Well that is rather exciting, find anyone who tickles your fancy?" Sally asks, wiggling her eyebrows which makes Liam giggle a little.

"There was this one guy, his name is Harry. From what I saw on his profile, he's an alright guy," Liam says, shrugging as he picks at his food.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No..."

  
"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know... What if he's like James?" Liam asks, refusing to look at Sally as she sighs softly. She felt bad for the omega, she knew how important it was for him to find his alpha.

"You never know unless you try. Just talk to him for a little while before you decide to meet up, get to know him, find out if he's as serious about this as you are. Not every guy out there is like James, there are some good ones out there sweetheart."

Liam sighed, "I know, it's just I've been hurt so many times before, I just don't want to be hurt again."

"Don't let what happened in your past determine your future. If you don't start taking matters into your own hands then you will only live in the past. Start living in your future."

"Have you always been this so philosophical?" Liam asked, which led to Sally smacking him in the arm.

"Just take my advice Li, I know you want to be happy. Act on it, don't let it come to you."

Liam nodded and decided to open up the app to message Harry, only to find a message in his inbox waiting already. It was from none other than Harry.

_From Harry: Hello, I'm not very good with these kinds of things, but I guess we've matched. You are gorgeous and I hope that I will hear back from you soon. If you don't reply to my message then I will get the hint and not bother you again. Hope your day is going well._

Sally watched from the other side of the table, smirking, "Looks like Prince Charming messaged you, huh?"

Liam blushed, "Maybe, I just don't know how to reply."

Sally motioned for him to give her his phone and she typed out a reply and showed it to him before she pressed sent.

_To Harry: I'm very new to this, so you're all good. Thank you for the compliment, and you're not so bad yourself. I would never not reply to a message like this one, only the creepy ones. My day is going well, how about yours?_

Harry messaged back almost immediately

_From Harry: Well I'm glad to know I'm not one of the creepy ones haha. You're welcome though, I was just pointing out the obvious. My day has been quite alright as well, a little better now that I'm talking to you though ;)_

Liam blushes a little at that, rolling his eyes as Sally lets out a squeal.

\-------

The next few days were filled with Liam and Harry messaging each other back and forth. They'd message all day, Harry messaging him first thing in the morning and Liam messaging him till he was practically falling asleep. Liam didn't know what it was about Harry, but he made him happy... He seemed to be an all around genuine guy and it had been quite sometime since Liam had found one of those. Liam was currently sitting on his couch, talking to Harry as he watched night news.

 _From Harry_ : _so, do you have any plans for the holiday?_

_To Harry: just the usual stuff, visiting the family and what not. What about you?_

_From Harry: working mostly, but I don't mind. So you're staying in town then?_

_To Harry: For the most part. I'm going to my parents on Christmas. Why?_

It takes Harry a few minutes to reply to that and when he finally did, Liam's heart literally jumped into his throat.

_From Harry: How do you feel about meeting up? Go on like a date or something? I'd really like to see that pretty smile of yours in the flesh._

_To Harry: Okay, sounds like fun :)_

_From Harry: Great, once I find out if I'm working next week I'll message you back._

_To Harry: No problem, just let me know._

_From Harry: Will do. I'll talk to you later, I need to head to work, closing shifts are fun. .-._

_To Harry: I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later!_

_From Harry: :)_

Liam smiled as he yawned loudly, he was curled in his bed ready to fall asleep. His phone buzzed from a few facebook notifications, but he wasn't bothered to look at them at this time of night. The last thing on his mind was the thought that he will actually get to meet Harry soon. He just hoped that he wouldn't bail on him at the last minute.

\-------

Liam's alarm clock woke him up too early, it was his last day of the semester before he was on winter break, but he didn't want to get up. He had an 8am final that he wasn't looking forward too. Granted it was his easiest class, he still didn't like the idea of having exams at 8am.

He opened his phone and saw he had a few notifications from the dating app. He smiled when he opened it up to see that Harry gave him his phone number.

_From Harry: (XXX)-XXX-XXXX Text me and we can discuss meeting up. If you don't feel up to texting me, just message me back here and we can just discuss it here._

Liam opened up his phone and sent Harry a text. He saved Harry's number just as he received a text.

_From H : How does Christmas Eve morning sound? Not exactly morning, but like after 11am?_

_To H: That sounds good. And I hate to cut this short but I have a Genetics exam in a half hour. I'll text you when I'm done._

_From H: Good luck, you got this!_

_To H: Thanks :)_

\--------

Liam didn't get the chance to text Harry until later that night, mainly due to the fact that he'd gotten really busy with helping Sally get dinner ready. She had asked all about Harry, to which Liam would just answer her questions with a stupid grin on his face.

_To H: hey :) sorry I didn't text back sooner haha_

_From H: haha you're fine. how'd your exam go?_

_To H: it went great! I'm officially done with school till January haha._

_From H: That's awesome! I'm glad you went well. So I was thinking for our date we could meet at this small coffee shop over by the park? They have the best blueberry muffins._

_To H: are you sure they're the best?_

_From H: I'm positive_

_To H: then I guess I have to find out myself if you're right or not. Meet you there around 11 then?_

_From H: yup. I'll text you the address tomorrow. I can't wait to see you xx_

_To H: okay :) and I can't wait either xx_

Harry doesn't reply after that, leaving Liam to believe that he'd just fallen asleep. Liam smiles softly before putting his phone down on his nightstand, letting out a quiet sigh as he looks out his window. His eyes widen when he sees a shooting star shoot across the sky. He always wanted to witness one, but has never seen one, until now.

He always thought that wishing on a star was stupid, but he was desperate.

_I wish, I wish that I will find my Alpha soon. I just hope it's Harry.._

 

 

 

 


End file.
